Hurt Physically,Broken Emotionally,Loved Eternally
by Aerie elf
Summary: When Sanji decieves Nami into thinking he doesn't care about her now, Nami pours uncharted affection into Zolo. Sanji will not interfere with her happiness, but does happiness really lie with zolo, or is he a subconcious substitution for what Nami wants?
1. Chapter 1: The Cruel Cost of Kindness

**

* * *

****Well this story is written by both AerieElf and SilverKnight91, a close friend of mine, without whom I could not have Written this story. This is both of our first co-written stories, and One Piece sotries. We are both hoping that our love for this adictive anime will show and help to make this story a readable one.So please review and tell us what you think, critisim is as welcome as gracious comments, so don't be shy. Again a big thanks to SilverKnight91, and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **_Neither myself or Silver Knight91 own one piece or any of it's components (not even one ofthe lunchboxesor drink bottles...WHY?).__

* * *

_

**Hurt Me Physically, Break Me Emotionally, **

**But Love Me Eternally**

_**By Aerie Elf and Silver Knight91**_

**Chapter One: The Cruel Cost of Kindness**

Nami pushed stray hairs out of her eyes off her face. She was trying to map out the latest sea the Straw Hat Pirates had crossed, she was doing well so far. They had entered a fairly unknown region of the world; they were out of Navy reach and not being followed by any other gang of pirates.

Nami was in her own little cabin on the ship, but she could still hear Luffy up on deck mucking around and giving everyone heart attacks as he nearly fell into the water. Nami didn't need to see it to know it was happening, but she felt it in the sway of the ship, as the crew ran from one side to the other to catch Luffy if he fell. She chuckled to herself at the thought, she could almost see it happening, even though she was below the deck in her cabin.

Nami put her feet up on her small table, which was covered in charts, and navigating equipment, she was darn bored today, and the charts weren't helping her to curb her boredom. Compasses and other plotting equipment were scattered before her. She had to get around to cleaning it eventually, she admitted as she took her feet off the table and groped around for the equipment. She put it all the top drawer of her desk in no particular order or organization. She slammed the drawer shut with quite a bit of effort and rested her head on the back of her chair.

"Nami!" Came an all too familiar and lovesick voice. Nami turned around in her chair making sure she didn't seem too eager to see him. Sanji had brought her a dish to eat for lunch she assumed; she was always the first one to be fed. She smiled and took the plate from him. The dish was rather light and cold compared to the heated dishes he usually brought her. Nami peeked a look at what the extraordinary chef had cooked her this time.

That was the one thing Nami would say about Sanji; he was an excellent chef. Sure he was flirtatious and a bit of a pervert at times (usually when he was drunk), but he was the greatest chef she had ever had the pleasure to be cooked for. Sanji enjoyed cooking for her too, she enjoyed his dishes far more than the others, and any compliment she gave, no matter how small, was of the utter most importance to Sanji. But Nami remembered a time when he had cooked something and it was a little too sweet for her liking, she told him and he refused to cook the dish for her until he had cooked it fifty two times to bring it up to her standards. Sanji told her "You deserve perfection Nami, and I don't intend to give you any less." That had been one of the moments Nami could forget he was Sanji, and see him as a charming guy.

"Sanji…" She gasped as she looked at the rich chocolate cake sitting on the platter in front of her. She beamed with delight, she just couldn't help herself. She hadn't had chocolate in so long, and Sanji made it especially for her. She got up and hugged him in return for his favour to her, but something felt wrong. Sanji tensed and Nami looked up to see his face had grown dark.

Sanji shook her off as he left her room without a word. Nami was puzzled, she had hugged him, and she thought it would have had the complete opposite affect. But the sightof Sanji just turning his back and walking away was all too fresh in Nami's mind. She decided to go up on deck and get some fresh air; she was just too frustrated to stay couped up.

Nami flinched as the sunlight poured over her as she opened the cabin door. She saw that everyone was still trying to save Luffy from his latest stunt. Nami chuckled to herself in a tired way, and climbed the ropes into the crow's nest. She breathed in the fresh ocean air and let her frustration be blown away by the light wind.

When Nami was bored or frustrated, this was where she came. The crow's nest had the greatest view of the ocean, and the inhabitants of the boat. Nami rested her elbows on the wooden rim of the crow's nest and watched from above as everyone scampered about below.

The wind was flicking stray hairs out of Nami's eyes, as she looked out towards the horizon to see a tiny spec in the distance. She couldn't make it out; she needed her telescope. Nami groped at her sides for where she usually carried her telescope, but she fumbled on empty pockets.

"Sanji!" Nami called out to him from her high vantage point. Sanji didn't even look up; he just stopped in his tracks as to show he was listening. Nami couldn't figure out what his problem was, but she didn't have time to play his stupid games.

"Grab my telescope from the cabin, I can see something in the distance," She yelled almost pleadingly. They were approaching whatever it was pretty fast. But she was worried it might be approaching them in turn. Sanji was up the ropes faster than Nami had expected and he handed her, her telescope. She thanked him happily and looked through the telescope out to the horizon.

The speck had become rather large in the time it had taken to get the telescope. Nami worked out the figures in her head and knew that whatever it was, it was moving towards them just as fast as they were moving towards it. Nami felt her breath catch slightly as she began to make out the shape; she wasn't scared though, if this was what she thought it was, she was excited. A minute later Nami could make out exactly what it was, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Pirate ship!" She yelled mechanically, and joyously, she could hear the shift in the crew's mood, and goings on. They were all pretty excited, and she was as well. This was the perfect opportunity to get her some treasure, it was something to do. They had been out at sea, with no excitement for so long. She was as excited as Luffy now to be facing some unknown pirate band. Sanji just stayed at her side though, he didn't move.

"Sanji what's wrong?" She said it with a taint of dismay on her tongue, but more so annoyance than anything else. She hadn't meant for it to sound that way.

"Nothin' jus forget about me" He spat, and with that, jumped over the side of the crow's nest. Nami knew he would land safely; he had done that many times before. She didn't have time to linger on his words though; the pirates were approaching at increasing speeds.

She slid down the ropes as fast as she could manage. Her excitement had gotten the best of her though, as she got her ankle caught in one of the ropes and had herself sent hurtling through the air. She had almost expected Sanji to be where she would land, but he was on the other side of the ship. Nami closed her eyes tightly and curled herself up tightly.

She could hear the wind rushing past her as she went sailing towards the deck. She could almost feel the pain before she landed. Her body spun around faster and faster and Nami knew it was gaining enough speed to crush some of her bones. She let out one last squeal as she came into contact with… Zolo!

"Nami, what are you doing? This isn't the best time to be playing acrobat," He said to her in a lecturing tone. He was cradling her in his arms and breathing over her so much it sent shivers down Nami's spine. Wrapped in protective muscle and swamped by his manly fragrance; Nami was lost in his trance. She felt herself go red in the face as the thought swept over her there, in Zolo's arms. An unreadable expression crossed Zolo's face, Nami was sure it was because she blushed. She let herself down and thanked him quickly before disappearing into her cabin.

Nami shut the door behind her and pressed her back against it before letting out a sigh. She couldn't quite explain all the emotions poured into her sigh, but some were of joy and excitement she hadn't ever felt before. She ran down to her wardrobe and got out a rather slimming skirt and a spaghetti strap top. It wasn't the most suitable attire for looting a ship, but if she was going to do it, she was going to look good doing it.

She put her bendable staff, or Bo, into her skirt and grabbed her picklocks. When it came to looting a ship, they usually did it in pairs and one by themselves. Luffy and Ussop went together, so that Ussop could keep an eye on him. Sanji usually tried to follow Nami, but ended up under Zolo's watchful eye. And Nami was off stealing treasure and taking it back to the ship.

The others were on the other pirate ship before Nami had emerged from her cabin. She grabbed a stray roped and swung over to the ship as well. She landed with a small thump and brushed herself off. The fighting got so intense in these battles that Nami could just walk briskly right through it without being hurt or even noticed. She usually went on the ship last so that all the other pirates were focusing on her crewmates so badly that none of them noticed the bright orange hair of a nimble thief.

Nami ran stealthily through many corridors and snuck quickly in and out of rooms, pilfering happily as she went. She finally found her way deep into a dungeon looking storeroom. Treasure lay in a large mound in front of her and Nami was more than happy to pull a sack out and fill it with various gold items. Two items caught her eye in the midst of her delighted grasping and clutching of gold and riches. A gold wok looking utensil trimmed in silver, and a gold trimmed sword. The steel of the blade came to a sharp edge and was detailed finely by an expert. The hilt of the sword was encrusted with a blood red ruby shining in the dimness of the storeroom.

A glittering gold scabbard lay next to the sword. It was trimmed with the finest detailed gold, revealing the structures of a horde of dragons. The eyes flashing with specks of blood red rubies. The hilt and scabbard were both made from tough material though, making them wieldable and quite affective in a fight. Nami grabbed the scabbard and fit the sword into it snugly; it was as though the scabbard and sword were made for each other.

Nami could hear someone coming and quickly realised she would only be able to take one treasure, or the other, and get out of there alive. Nami clutched the sword close to her chest and heaved the gold filled sack over her shoulder. Nami could have taken both treasures and left the sack of gold, but she was the Straw Hat Pirate's thief, she was meant to get treasure for all of them, not just a specific few. She ran out another door and up onto the deck. She made it back onto the Going Merry easily. She stashed the treasures and hid the sword in her cabin. She had to go back for the wok though, Sanji would have loved it.

Nami grabbed onto another rope and swung across to the other pirate ship once more. She quickly and easily found her way to the room where the treasure was and grabbed the wok. She clutched it close to her in triumph, but heavy breathing and chuckling behind her told her she was not alone. She placed the wok down before her and swiftly pulled out her staff and spun around knocking one male pirate unconscious.

Nami had plenty of time to catch her breath, even if she hadn't exhausted it. The pirates that filled the room with her were all so shocked by the female pirate that so many of them just stood there in question. Nami sniffed and put her hand on her hip and twirled her Bo around playfully with the other. A look of sheer boredom crossed her face, and the other pirates began to take on a look of hostility.

She quickly counted the pirates before her and realised she was completely and utterly outnumbered in every aspect. She started swinging her staff with great skill and proficiency, but the numbers smothered her and soon she was being held hands and feet bound, and gagged. She chewed at her gag in annoyance, but it was tough leather and tasted foul. She let her head fall in dismay and she felt some tears coming to her eyes. The pirates in her crew wouldn't notice she wasn't there until it was too late, Sanji was the one who always looked for her, but he was mad at her for some reason.

A sudden cry in the crowd of pirates around her made Nami's heart skip a beat, Sanji had come! She smiled as much as she could with the gag in her mouth and watched as pirates fell around her. But the sounds that were made in order to attack the pirates were not those of Sanji's swift kicks. Nami felt cold steal against her skin as the ropes around her hands and feet were suddenly loosened so that they were no longer binding her at all. Nami soon felt hands ruffling her hair and her gag fell from her face.

She looked up to see a green bandana being offered to her. Looking further up she saw the gentle, and yet fierce, face of a swordsman who had just saved her life. She smiled gladly and wiped her eyes on the bandana. Zolo took it from her and tied it around her arm where she had gotten a cut from one of the ropes. She smiled and thanked him quietly.

Zolo took her hand and pulled at it to get her to follow him. She got her arm free though and went back for the wok. She had to get it, she had to get it for Sanji, whatever she had done to him would be forgiven if she got it. Why she cared so bad, or that she even did, wasn't fazing her at that particular moment; all that mattered was that she got that wok.

She grabbed the wok and felt Zolo wrap his arms around her waist. She didn't quite understand what his intentions were until she felt herself rise off the ground and thrown over his shoulder. He ran at unbelievable speeds and jumped great distances as he jumped from the pirate ship to the Going Merry. Nami felt herself grab tightly to him as she held onto Zolo and the wok for dear life.

They landed surprisingly gently and Nami turned around and looked up at Zolo's, now red and sweat covered face. He was out of breath and apparently very flustered from using so much strength up, trying to get her out of there. Zolo got up and went to jump back over to the other ship, but he turned to Nami first. She had, unknowingly, reached out and grabbed his arm. And just as spontaneously as she had grabbed his arm, she reached up and kissed him gently. But Zolo was even faster to whip an arm around her and draw her close to him in an even deeper and more desperate kiss.

Nami was lost in a trance, as she stood there wrapped up in Zolo's arms once more. She felt herself melt into his hold over her, and to her surprise she liked it. The passion had overcome her and she felt almost desperate to have him hold her closer. They slowly pushed apart and Zolo smirked evilly at her before jumping over to the other ship. Nami stared after him in awe, then remembering the wok, grabbed it and went down to her cabin.

Sitting in the cabin Nami tried to bring back all the emotion she had felt there; in Zolo's arms. She couldn't bring them back without him; she couldn't even name them all. It was as though he had opened a floodgate from her heart, and a wave of emotion engulfed her entire body. A wave so pure and so rarely unleashed she couldn't comprehend the entirety of it all. Nami sighed and threw herself onto her bed and knew one thing, she had felt joy like never before, a joy she wanted to keep with her forever.

**OoO**

Sanji's face heated as his fighting only got faster and stronger as anger and jealousy fuelled his attacks. He could feel himself losing control as he had seen…it! Nami was pure and loving and…so many other things, and she had clutched onto that dirty swordsman in, what looked to Sanji, like desperation; pouring affection into him as though he were her long time lover. Sanji let one swift kick crack the skull of one unsuspecting pirate. Sanji saw the swordsman close to him and almost lost control and nearly laid a kick into his skull.

_Nami is mine Roronoa Zolo, you will learn that in due time…_

**OoO **

Nami laughed happily as she spun the wok around in front of her. Maybe when she gave that to Sanji he would forgive her for whatever it was she had done. Once Sanji forgave her for that, her life would be blissfully complete. She heard the sound of yelling and screaming up on the deck and knew that it meant everyone was back from the fight. Ussop was yelling at Luffy for not watching over him, and Zolo and Sanji seemed to be doing…nothing?

Nami immediately knew that if Sanji and Zolo were not arguing, then something was wrong, to say the least. They always argued after a fight: who got the most kills, who was faster, smoother, more powerful. But silence encased them both as Nami came up to the deck with them all.

"So how much did you get Nami?" Luffy yelled happily. Nami smiled her little girl smile first, then flashed him an evil grin before lowering her eyes.

"More than usual, but I barely escaped with my life…" She said leaving everyone but Zolo in puzzlement. Luffy asked a barrage of questions; protective as ever. She expected Sanji to be by her side asking her what had happened, and apologising for not being there. But Nami lifted her eyes to see Sanji standing at the bow of the ship gazing out to the ocean. Had he even heard her at all?

Nami dismissed it and went to sit by Zolo. He looked over at her longingly and Nami returned the look, but she whispered into his ear that it wasn't safe for them to show their affection publicly. Zolo waved it away and leaned over to kiss her, but Nami drew back telling him to behave himself. For some reason Nami didn't want Sanji to get upset at her for going out with Zolo, she couldn't say why, but she did.

She assumed it was the idea that Sanji was, despite all perversion and flirtation, her best friend. Luffy was like an older brother to her, and best friend had never been something she could call him; it was a disgrace to their relationship as brother and sister (what they were now). Ussop wasn't really as bad as she had made out to be, but he wasn't as close of a friend as Sanji. Zolo…Nami couldn't really say where Zolo had ranked before tonight, but she knew where he ranked now…

It got darker soon enough and everyone went to his or her cabins except for Sanji. Nami went inside her cabin and emerged with the golden wok. She walked up to Sanji with it behind her back. He stood there with a smoke dangling from his mouth, the smoke was three quarters ash; Sanji had been standing so perfectly still that it balanced there without falling off. Nami noticed he was distracted by something, but she hoped her present would bring him back to the, well…present!

"Sanji?" She asked gently. Sanji didn't stir; he didn't even look at her. She was slightly put off by it, but she kept going.

"While I was on that pirate ship, I got this for you…" She handed him the golden wok "I risked my neck to go and get it for you" She stuttered slowly. She was messing this up, but there was something about the way he was acting, and the way that she felt, that weren't quite…comforting?

Sanji looked at the wok and without any break he threw it into the ocean. "You shouldn't have worried your pretty little head over me, I don't want hush money Nami" He spat angrily at her before turning back to watch the ocean. Nami was really hurt by what he had said; she felt the tears start to trickle down her cheek. Soft, cold pieces of sorrow sitting on her face.

"Fine then! If that's how you are going to be about it Sanji…you…you jerk!" She said as she turned around and nearly ran back to her cabin. If he wanted to be such an arse, then Nami was going to be a bitch in return.

_But at what cost…_

**OoO **

Sanji could still hear Nami sobbing and see the tears sliding down her creamy skin. He could still see the hurt on her face as he yelled at her and made her turn away from him. His words had more than cut her. But he had to do it, it was for the best…

Sanji tied a rope around his stomach, and tied the other end to the mast of the ship. He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket onto the deck before diving into the cold ocean late in the night to retrieve the golden wok she had given him. If she thought he didn't have it, she wouldn't let him interfere with her emotions. Sanji knew she liked him, ever since she had hugged him that afternoon, ever since she threw her arms around Zolo. She did love him, but she didn't want to. Sanji knew it was harsh to push her away like this, but he had to, if she was going to be happy.

Sanji had liked girls before. He had had more than enough one-night-stands despite his gentlemanliness. It wasn't that he wanted a quick fling from every girl he met; he just seemed to meet the girls that wanted that from him. Sanji had said he loved before, and lord knew he had come close. But Nami, she was perfect, she was an angel plucked from heaven and placed on Earth to tease Sanji and send him completely insane. But he loved Nami; he had the feeling that burned and stung every time you looked at someone you loved, knowing they would never feel the same way. He had the feeling that caused hatred and distress to know you weren't good enough for them. The feeling of being broken and shattered inside so bad that no magnifying glass could see the pieces of your broken heart; a broken heart incomplete and without purpose unless with the that other person…the one you love…his Nami…

He could see the golden wok glittering in the water, but that wasn't what was on his mind. He was thinking about something else…

_Oh Nami, please forgive me, I didn't really want to hurt you, and I don't ever want to see you with that course swordsman. But you don't want me, and I don't want to make you unhappy, I love you too much to hurt you…_

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter, we hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writting it. We hope to hear from you and hear what you think about it, so don't forget to review and please continue to read as the story progresses. Thanks again from both of us, and bye from both of us as well!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin

**

* * *

Yeah, finally back with the second chapter of this story. We got alot of positive feedback from you guys, so I guess you liked it huh? Well sorry for how long this took, would have had it done sooner but... well, you know how it is, things don't always work out like you want them too. Anyway, thanks to all those who read and reviewed, hope to keep gettting them from you and hope you review this chapter and future ones as well. Well, without any further babble, here's chapter two.**

* * *

**Hurt Me Physically, Break Me Emotionally, **

**But Love Me Eternally**

_**By Aerie Elf and Silver Knight91**_

**Chapter Two: Let The Games Begin**

Nami sat in her cabin with tears sleeking down her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest. Sanji had hurt her; there was no denying that. But she hurt Sanji all the time. What good was it to be close to people if all they do is hurt one another? Nami scrubbed the tears from her cheek and lay her head face down on the pillow to scream into it in frustration. Her scream echoed more than she would have liked, but she needed to let out her anger somehow.

Hush money? What was he going on about, what did he know that he shouldn't of? Nami got more frustrated as the thoughts went through her mind. She didn't quite understand, she didn't know anything anymore. One minute Sanji is in her face with comments of love and affection, and then the next minute he is ignoring her and treating her like dirt. A number of profanities came to Nami's mind as visions of Sanji's back floated in and out of her thoughts.

Nami heard the door open and for some reason she had hoped it would be Sanji there to apologise, or comfort her…or something! She lifted her tear stricken face, sleeked in a mask of her sorrow and hurt, only to see Zolo with a look of confusion on his face. Nami let her head fall back onto the pillow with, she shouldn't have had her hopes on Sanji; now Zolo probably thought she was weak.

From the girls Nami had heard about in Zolo's past, Nami knew the last thing he would want was someone fragile, someone weak. Kuina was a better swordsman than he was back when they were young, and that was the type of girl Zolo liked. Kuina was strong, upfront, and tougher than most men. Nami herself was more of a shadow walker, as a thief she relied on other's to create diversions and protect her as she did her work. She was most likely a weakling in Zolo's eyes.

"Nami…argh…um…are you ok?" Zolo stuttered, obviously utterly confused as to what to say to a damsel in distress. Nami let herself breathe, just lay there listening to the sound of her choked back sorrow, why was she so upset? She sobbed into the pillow, and listened carefully to Zolo's uncomfortable throat clearing, and the way he struggled with his comfort. It was obvious to Nami that Zolo was the more physical type of lover, rather than the emotionally comfortable and supportive type.

"Nami, I'm sorry…but I don't know what to do…" Zolo was really struggling to get that out, Nami could tell by the stuttering mutter of a voice he used. He hated being helpless, but he wasn't them morale-support type of guy. Nami knew the one person that could help her now, only one person could help her through this.

"Get Luffy!" She half screamed into the pillow in hatred of, herself for crying in front of Zolo, of Sanji, for hating her for nothing, and of Zolo, for not knowing what to do. It was hardly Zolo's fight, but he was trying.

**OoO**

Nami let herself cry for the next few minutes until she heard the cabin door open again. She looked up in hopes that it was just Luffy; she didn't need Zolo to see her cry any more. Luffy was rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, but Nami knew any minute now it was coming….

"Hiya Nami!" He half yelled in his gleeful way of being. He was really hyped up after a nap, but the minute he saw her face, he threw the gleeful entertaining captain out the window. He became some sort of loving brother figure as he sat down on the bed next to her and held out his arms.

Nami sat up as tears started streaming down her face once more, noticing that Zolo had already left as Luffy appeared. Her head automatically fell onto his shoulder making his red vest soak through to his skin almost immediately. Luffy took off his straw hat and popped it on her head and looked down at her for a little while. Luffy looked at her as though she were a puzzle he could put together given enough time. Nami didn't care, so long as he was there to protect her.

Luffy, with his wondering mind, came back into place and wrapped his arms around Nami in a brotherly way. She winced at the strength that was now around her but it made her feel safe, safer than being with Sanji or Zolo. Being with Sanji or Zolo was a battle with herself, she always seemed off guard and vulnerable with them, with Luffy she felt safe, guarded and protected by her older brother. She lifted her head up off his shoulder trying to turn off the water works; but to no avail, hopelessness and despair streaked her face and covered her skin like a mask, a mask that made her feel bare in her own skin.

**OoO**

"What's the matter Nami?" The tone in Luffy's voice was concerned since this was the first time he had seen Nami cry like this since the incident at Arlong Park. The tears in her eyes were stronger and more powerful than any enemy Luffy ever faced. Seeing her cry was seeing a challenge to help her and make her happy again; as any big brother would. Those tears gave Luffy strength to fight for Nami, but they posed the greatest threat as enemies; Luffy hated nothing more than seeing Nami cry.

He couldn't help but look at her like a younger sister, and Nami looked at him as an older brother. Luffy wanted to be there for her, but he needed to give her enough space to be her own person; she was not weak or frail, some people had to learn that the hard way. Zolo would learn it the hard way too, but Nami would teach him eventually.

Luffy gazed into the eyes of his younger sister; Nami. He saw the hurt she was suffering, and he knew some of the reason already. Nami hadn't told him what had happened, she hadn't told him about Zolo or Sanji; but as much as Luffy played at ignorant fool, Luffy was always watching, nothing got by him easily when it came to her. Sanji spoke to Luffy as well, so Luffy knew that end of the deal. Luffy could see it in Zolo's eyes too; that look of cunning and stealth stalking; Nami was like a fawn and Zolo was the lion watching and waiting for it's chance to pounce; Zolo was a true hunter, and Nami was his prey.

Luffy liked Zolo though, he knew Zolo meant Nami no harm. But somehow Luffy knew that Zolo was going to cause Nami some deal of hurt. It made him want to step in and seperatae them, but he could never tell Nami who she could or could not love. Love was a strong word, and Luffy didn't really think that that was what she felt for Zolo, not yet, he was more of a diversion; a subconscious diversion.

Nami chocked back ssome sobs and finally started to settle down enough to open her mouth. She looked up at Luffy first to make sure he was listening, and he kept her eyes on her intently. "Sanji… Sanji's the matter! And Zolo couldn't help much either..." She half yelled, half-spluttered in frustration. Luffy shook his head; he had seen this coming. He pat her back a little bit and then pushed her back a little so he could look into her eyes while she told him what had happened.

"Well… Start from the start and tell me what happened" Luffy said to her as brotherly as he could manage. He was wondering if Sanji was up though; he could really use some food!

Nami burst into the story, taking pauses every now and then to sniffle or sob a bit. She told it at 300 words per minute, so words ran into others to string together a sentence that only half made sense. Luffy understood her completely though, for some reason he understood the babble better than most humans talking to him.

Babble made more sense to him because when people babbled like Nami was, they expressed their true emotions. They said everything they thought, they didn't cut down what they said, or alter it to suit the person they were talking to. Everything that came out was something they felt deep down, heartfelt and meaningful. That was the sort of thing Luffy understood best; heartfelt emotions, feelings and thoughts. Anything that came from the heart made sense to Luffy.

**OoO **

Nami told Luffy about the incident earlier that morning. She told the story with great details until she reached the part where Zolo and her kissed. She abruptly stopped, and skipped to the part where Sanji threw her gift to him into the sea as though it was worth nothing, even after she had risked her life for it. Luffy looked at her as though he knew she had left something out of the story, and immediately Nami felt bad for trying to hide it from him.

"Luffy…Zolo and I…we…we kissed. I don't know why, but I just sort of latched onto him and I…I just…I don't even know" She cried towards the end of it. Soon she was back looking at the cabin door and hugging Luffy as tight as she possibly could while tears just seemed to fall from her eyes. Luffy kept patting her back and making soothing noises. Nami would have giggled at the noises he was making if she wasn't crying, they were very unlike him. They were similar to the noises mothers made to newborn children, and Luffy was using them on her…he really was an older brother at heart.

"Nami you sound like…like your afraid. Not afraid of Zolo, not afraid of kissing…but maybe afraid of your feelings…" Luffy said melodiously into her ear. The words he spoke were so true it were as though her heart had jumped out of her throat and told her. She had no idea how it was Luffy managed to do that, say exactly what was wrong with her before she even knew what it was, but that was what Luffy did every time she was hurt.

"So what do I do Luffy? I need your help…" Nami cried into his shoulder. Luffy seemed to hug her tighter, and he seemed as though he was lost for words. Nami was sure that if Luffy didn't know, or couldn't help her, then she was doomed to an eternity in this oblivion of terror that scared her more than any pirate ever had.

"Stop being scared Nami…Be bold, set your sights on a goal, and try with all your might to reach it. If you believe it, and you fight for it, I know that you can do it Nami" That was all Luffy said before letting her go and getting up off the bed. He walked slowly from the cabin and Nami watched in silence as he closed the cabin door behind him.

What was it she was supposed to aspire for? Did it matter? Whatever she made her goal, Luffy would be behind her all the way. He was her support system, her offense, her defense, and everything else in between. She couldn't rely on anyone as much as you could rely on Luffy, and she was glad to have him as an older brother figure. Now all she had to do was make her older brother proud. Luffy wasn't scared of anything, so Nami wasn't about to let emotions get in her way of being the same way.

**OoO**

Luffy waited outside the cabin door for a few minutes to make sure that Nami was no longer crying. He exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He scratched his head, he felt out of balance without his straw hat; but Nami needed it more than he did at the moment. He sometimes wondered if Nami relied on him perhaps too much; but dismissed the thought as immediately as it had arisen.

Nami would not have broken down into tears like that if she had relied on Luffy more. She would have come to him, for what Luffy assumed to be, every day with problems and woes. But Nami kept her emotions bottled up and hidden away somewhere that even she sometimes had a hard time finding them. Luffy sometimes considered the fact that she hid her emotions from herself, and protected herself from them so much that perhaps one day they would consume her, and she wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of any of them.

He chuckled at the thought and a sudden shift in the darkness before him alerted him to the presence of another. Luffy shook his head; Sanji was trying to morph into the darkness to avoid everyone, and from what Nami had told Luffy, he had a fair idea of what it was Sanji really wanted to hide. If Sanji were half as good as Nami at hiding his true feelings and emotions, he wouldn't have the problem he did. But in Luffy's mind, there was something everyone didn't know, something deeper than the "love" Sanji claimed, something more pure and truthful.

"Hiya Sanji!" Luffy squealed as though he had only just noticed Sanji and was half surprised to see him there. Sanji seemed to sink into himself at Luffy's words, and Luffy knew that once again, he would have to be the sympathetic listener so Sanji could let out some of his agony. This obviously wasn't going to be short, it was a good thing Sanji knew how to cook, otherwise Luffy would be going to bed starving.

"Heya Luffy, wadda you doin up this late? You should be restin and regainin your energy…" Sanji almost lectured him. Luffy shook his head once more, any minute now Sanji's tone was going to change, he would be talking to Luffy and spilling the beans, rather than creating idle chit chat in hopes of boring Luffy to death so that he would leave.

"Well yeah, I should. But how could I sleep with Nami crying like she was?" Luffy saw the instant shock on Sanji's face, and he could swear he saw something of hurt in his eyes as well. Sanji let himself drop to the deck as he leaned against the railing; soaking wet and clutching something wrapped in cloth. Luffy didn't need to see it glint in the moonlight to know it was the golden wok Sanji had thrown into the sea after Nami had given it to him.

"Luffy, you know, I never meant to hurt her…I don't ever want to…you've just got to believe me" Sanji almost pleaded with him wirily. Luffy believed him, but Sanji wasn't going to get anywhere with himself if Luffy acted like this attitude was ok. Luffy masked his face in a look of annoyance and dissatisfaction before folding his arms and narrowing his eyes on Sanji.

"I just have to believe you…my little sister was in there bawling her eyes out because you hurt her, and you expect me to just believe that you never meant to? I am an ignorant person, but my little sister is something I am always paying attention to, remember that" Luffy said in as stern a voice as he could manage at this point in time. What he said was true, but he knew that Sanji hadn't wanted to hurt Nami, but Luffy didn't fully understand his obligation to either.

"Look Luffy, you ever admired someone so bad you would do anything to make them happy? Anything to keep them smiling? Anything to make sure that, no matter what the consequences, they were always happy in this world that deals more cruel blows than kind ones…" Sanji trailed off in deep thought; lowering his head so Luffy couldn't see his eyes. Luffy smiled and sat beside Sanji, it was time to let on; just a little bit.

"Something tells me we both had the same person in mind when you said that" Luffy whispered quietly so that Sanji was the only one who would hear. Sanji tensed a bit, and then he just sat there with his head hung over, clutching onto the wrapped object so hard his knuckles went white. Luffy saw this as the perfect time to leave Sanji to think about what he had just said. He hadn't thought Sanji would have made it that easy, but apparently Sanji knew exactly how he felt, even though he hid it from everyone; including himself it seemed. So much for getting something to eat, Luffy thought mechanically as he walked into his own cabin and slipped into bed.

**OoO**

Sanji couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes. No matter what he did for Nami, he would always hurt her, and hurt himself in turn. The realization that all of his efforts to be with her had been in vain, all his efforts to stay away had been in vain, and all his efforts to make her happy weren't working as they should have… It broke him inside, almost so much as Sanji did not know if he any longer had insides.

He pulled back the cloth he had used to cover the golden wok. The wok had been a gift from Nami, she had risked her life to get it for him in some way, or so she had said. The wok was of the finest gold, trimmed with silver in the shape of dragons made from puffs of air. It was obviously stainless and a chef's dream; a valuable commodity to say the least. But even if that wok had been rusted bits of tin slapped together and flat as a board, he would have treasured it more than his own life.

Sanji had always believed that without a heart a person is not whole, and without and heart a person was worth nothing. Sanji wasn't worth any more than the scarps you found in the garbage that cats and dogs had been feasting on. His heart had been a gambling tool many a time, and often enough he had thrown it out on the table, only to get it back broken into pieces. This time the stakes had been higher, this time he hadn't gotten his heart back at all, all he had was a coupon; expired and worthless.

Sanji wiped his eyes and took the wok into the kitchen. All his efforts would have been for nothing if Nami noticed he still had it. He got out some black spray from the storeroom (lord only knew why they bought such trivial things, but Luffy insisted on each and every one). Sanji sighed at that last thought, but it made him smile after all, because for some reason everything he insisted they buy came in handy and got used.

Sanji put the wok up in a cupboard he rarely used and made sure it went right to the back. He couldn't get rid of it, but he couldn't let Nami know he still had it either. He yawned loudly and looked at the clock in his floating kitchen.

"Shit! 5am? I have to get some sleep" Sanji spat ungentlemanly. He stretched his arms out and shrugged out of his wet clothes. He wrapped a large towel around himself and darted into the men's quarters. He dressed into his nightclothes, boxers and a tiger tee, and got into his bed. He let all of his thought wash over him as he faded into a land of dreams.

**OoO**

Nami got dressed into her short orange skirt and blue and white striped shirt. She decided she would go without sandals for now, as she would only be walking around the ship. She stepped out of her cabin with Zolo's green bandana wrapped around her arm and went to find her swordsman.

Nami found him resting alone in a hammock with his eyes closed. She swung herself over him and landed with most of her body between his legs, her arms folded on his chest as she rested her head on them looking up at her savior. Zolo's eyes opened slightly and she smiled brightly at him. Zolo smirked an evil sort of smirk and wrapped his legs around her waist. He leaned up to her ear and his breathing quickened her heart's pace.

"How do you plan to escape me now?" He whispered devilishly into her ear. Nami only smiled at him and let herself be trapped by him. He kissed her gently and lay back in the hammock. Nami had wondered up until that point how Zolo could sleep so easily most of the day, but lying there with him, she found herself slipping into a peaceful sleep of her own.

**OoO**

Sanji yawned and rolled over in the covers of his bed. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes he rolled back over and had a look out the window.

"Oh Shit!" by the light of the sun, Sanji could tell he should have been up hours ago. He jumped out of bed and threw off his nightclothes. He shrugged quickly into his regular outfit and rushed out of the bedroom pulling on his coat and searching for his smokes.

Sanji didn't bother to wait to hear Luffy request for meat; he ran straight into the kitchen and locked the door behind him. He quickly dug through the freezer to find some meat, and went to the cupboard to get the ingredients for pancakes. He whipped up a batch of pancakes while he waited for his seasoned meat to cook.

Drizzling some syrup on the pancakes and grabbing the meat out of the oven with his bare hands Sanji exited the kitchen very much out of breathe and dying for a smoke. He threw the meat at Luffy like he would to any dog waiting for it's meal and rushed around giving everyone their pancakes. He came to Nami first out of habit and stood there for a moment first with jealousy that she was laying all over that stupid swordsman, and then in a daze, enthralled by how beautiful she looked while she was asleep.

"Sanji, hurry up with those pancakes!" Ussop demanded as he watched Luffy gulp down the meat. Sanji sighed and pulled himself away from the sight of Nami and went over to Ussop to give him his breakfast. He stormed off into the kitchen to make another batch of pancakes for Nami, and something for that beast Zolo.

_I put myself up for this willingly, you'd think I'd be able to deal with it…_

**OoO **

Nami woke to the smell of pancakes, but not just any pancakes though; Sanji's pancakes. She lifted her head and expected Sanji to come out of the kitchen and give her breakfast soon; the pancakes smelled more than ready. She yawned and stretched slowly taking in the scenery around her. But something didn't seem right though.

Her eyes darted to Luffy and Ussop who were sitting and eating pancakes and meat; her pancakes! Sanji had always fed her first; it was standard procedure for him. And yet it was all too clear to Nami that things had certainly changed; she sighed to herself.

_I can't expect him to swoon all over me when I am sleeping on top of Zolo, can I?_

Suddenly she heard the door of the kitchen open and Sanji came rushing out to give her her breakfast. Nami looked at him inquisitively; she hadn't meant to, but she couldn't help herself. Sanji seemed to read straight into her thoughts and handed her her breakfast.

"You were asleep and Ussop was real hungry, I thought you wouldn't mind" He shrugged indifferently and walked off into the kitchen. Nami couldn't have been angrier…. he had given her breakfast to Ussop! She was so frustrated she scooped up her pancake and took a large bite.

Nami found herself kicking and shaking trying to cool her mouth down while she tried to swallow the impossibly hot pancakes. Sanji stood there and watched in what Nami took for amusement. Nami tried to put her hands on her hips and narrow her eyes on him, but the food in her mouth was far too hot to let her concentrate on that. Sanji took the opportunity to disappear into the kitchen and Nami took the opportunity to go and get something to drink.

Nami walked into the kitchen and briskly walked past Sanji's back, which faced her steadily. She shook her head in annoyance and rummaged through the fridge for a drink. She found some fresh water and began sculling to her hearts content. She was suddenly interrupted by Sanji; who practically snatched the water bottle from her mouth.

"Careful princess, we are running low on rations you know" Sanji said bitterly as he put the water away and turned his back to her again. Nami's mouth dropped in shock and her hurt only fuelled her anger and her mouth.

"Well I wouldn't be in here drinking like a fish if someone hadn't made the pancakes so god damn hot!" She screeched at him angrily. Sanji turned to her with a smile playing on his lips; Nami grew fiercer.

"That's what happens when you cook food Nami, it gets hot. Next time do the smart thing and blow it" He smiled even more, grinning ear to ear. Nami couldn't resist after that.

"Blow me!" She screeched at him; it was meant to be an insult, but Sanji didn't take it that way.

"Love to babe, but I'm thinking: Ain't that Zolo's job? Or is he not as impressive in that area as you thought he might be?" Sanji nearly cracked himself up with what he had said, but Nami was ready to pummel him after that. She resisted the urge to hit him, mostly because she knew he'd beat her in a fight, and walked out of the kitchen. She got to the door and half turned; if Sanji wanted to play like that, then she was going to do the same.

"Oh Sanji, don't you worry, Zolo's doing his job. You might want to ask him for tips later" She winked at him _let the game's begin_ and left him standing there smirking at her.

_SMACK!_

Or so she thought...

**

* * *

Well that's chapter two over and done with. Again thanks for the reviews, hope to be getting chapter three on the way and hope to hear from you all. For those of you who haven't reviewed yet...REVIEW! And to those of you who have, please continue. Well, thanks from both of us. Laters!

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3: Tides Too Dark To Take

* * *

**Hey there again everyone :) THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, and to all those patient enough to wait for this chapter of our story:D It's AerieElf here again with another chapter for this fanfic that has been composed by myself and Silver Knight91. We apologise that it has taken so long, we've been going through assignments and exams and have not had the time to update, I am eternally sorry and I hope you are all still interested enough to read this next chapter. Here it is, no more making you wait. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Hurt Me Physically, Break Me Emotionally, **

**But Love Me Eternally**

_**By Aerie Elf and Silver Knight91**_

**Chapter Three: Tides Too Dark To Take**

Sanji recoiled from the pain shooting down his leg; had he really needed to kick the cupboard so damn hard? Things weren't going at all the way he had wanted them to go originally. She was supposed to be upset with him, and walk away from him forever, not start a mental war with him. He sighed heavily and thanked god that the cupboards were built like safes.

Sanji walked outside his cabin to go and receive plates to do washing up; one of his jobs as a chef. It wasn't his favourite part, but it was something he had to do. He walked over and wrestled Luffy's plate from him and shrugged off his demands for more meat. Ussop must have noticed Sanji's irritation, because he immediately launched into a tale of one of his grand adventures of the Great Captain Ussop after handing over his and Luffy's plates. This of course had Luffy preoccupied long enough for Sanji to return to the kitchen. He accidentally on purposely forgot to get Nami's plate from her; she was a big girl, she could do it herself.

The fact that her plate had been purposely forgotten did not evade Nami and she was about to go straighten things out; but first she had to put on something a little more suitable for the occasion. She ran down to her cabin with a devilish idea in mind to set Sanji's tongue aflame.

Sanji whistled while he washed up; he let his mind wander to the big blue, and far off oceans with fish of every kind; meats of every flavour and design. A tapping on the door made Sanji stop in mid whistle and look sideways slightly. Out of the corner of his eye Sanji could see the door to his kitchen open, and a red headed maiden walk in. Sanji's mouth dropped unintentionally and without will.

Nami was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe wearing what Sanji had first taken for nothing at all. Closer inspection pointed out that she was wearing a small bikini/thong type of thing. A small cloth covered most of what the string of her panties did not, and a strapless cloth around her chest covered her…

"Sanji, your drueling" She sang melodiously from the doorway, giggling lightly at the end. She paused for a moment with one hand held behind her back. She walked over to him and bent over the bench right in front of him.

"Sanji be a dear and fasten the knot at the back there" She said to the bench gesturing moving the hand which remained behind her back. Sanji lent over her and took the cloth lightly in his hands, he was half expecting it to burn his fingers. He tied it up quickly and fastened it tight, but the cloth slipped back and Nami was left grasping at her chest.

"You have to do it carefully Sanji, otherwise it just comes undone" She said in a pouty voice which suggested she wasn't leaving until he did it 'carefully'. Sanji could see what it was she had been trying to do, but his eyes and hands knew no boundaries; they took the cloth as she had asked and worked on their own.

Nami was leaning against the bench bent over and waiting for Sanji to finish with the knot in her "top". It was merely a silk scarf she had never worn and had decided would make greatly for this masquerade. Unfortunately his fingers brushed her skin lightly and sent shivers up her spine. She tried as hard as she could not to let out an excited breath; but her will escaped her, and so did the breath. Sanji smirked, even though he essentially had no control of his hands at that time, he was managing to win this battle. He smiled corruptly and finished the knot.

Sanji slid his hands onto Nami hips and leaned over her so that he could whisper into her ear "I'm finished my dear". Nami's head was hanging down in what Sanji took for exasperated shame. She lay there with the feel of each and every breath in her ear. She wanted to move, really she did, but for some reason her body melted beneath her and refused to shake Sanji off. Moments passed and Nami just stood there bent over with Sanji pressed against her.

The door swung open and a fiery swordsman rushed in. Sanji felt cold hard steel against his neck, forcing him backwards. He slowly moved as the steel pressed into his skin. Nami got up as soon as Sanji was far enough away from her and started yelling rape and other such incriminating insults. Sanji began protesting, but the sword dug deeper into his skin. Sanji knew Zolo wouldn't kill him, if that had of been his intention he would have done it already. But that assurance didn't stop the sweat drop that ran down Sanji's cheek.

"Back off love cook, she's mine" Zolo threatened in a low voice. Nami only smirked at the scene.

"Oh I'll stay away swords for brains. But you might want to ask her to put something on the next time she comes into my kitchen. I think a thong hardly counts as clothes. And what can one expect when a girl walks into a man's space wearing next to nothing, bending over, and asking him to do up her top" Sanji said trying not to let his anger or annoyance become known. Zolo snorted at him in disbelief and walked out of the kitchen, sweeping Nami up on the way out.

Sanji went back to washing up straight away, with a bitter thought in his mind. He was feeling bitter until he heard the raised voices of Nami and Zolo arguing. All of a sudden a cruel smile crossed his face; he had won; victory was his, this time.

**OoO**

"Flirt!?" Nami yelled at Zolo in disbelief of his words. In all honesty, it was true she was being a flirt. But it wasn't like she wanted Sanji or anything; she just wanted to pay him back for the hot food and the comment.

"Yes flirt, you were in there basically handing yourself over to that oversexed, lovesick, perverted cook" Zolo said in an irritatingly calm tone of voice. Nami was getting furious at him by now.

"Handing myself over? I think not. I don't want anything to do with Sanji, let alone take him to bed with me. Your sick and insulting to even think that of me. What do you take me for Zolo, some hussy?" She was getting infuriated faster and faster. But it wasn't really Zolo that was making her angry, it was the fact that Sanji had won this battle. She knew he had, her and Zolo were fighting, and that wasn't her intended outcome at all.

"Should I? You did after all run off into your cabin, get changed into barely any clothes at all, and then ran straight into the kitchen to that perverted cook. Now anyone could have tied up that scarf for you Nami, but you ran straight to Sanji. I found you bent over and him pressed against you, you two could have been getting busy in a matter of seconds if I hadn't of walked in. Tell me what part of me thinking you are a hussy would be illogical," Zolo said just as calmly as he had the first time. Nami was hurt by his words, only because they were all too true. Well excepting that her and Sanji might have been 'getting busy' that is.

"Well if that's what you think, then maybe that's what I should do," She screeched at him without thinking. As soon as she had said it she wanted to take the words back and eat them. But the look on Zolo's face only spelled it out all too clearly for Nami. She stood there looking helpless; she couldn't help but feel as though she had just admitted to everything Zolo had claimed of her.

Zolo rose and walked towards her. He took her head in his hands and kisses her forehead. "If that's what you really want, then you should go for it," He whispered and smirked at her. He then walked off to the cabins.

Nami stood there with a frustrated look on her face. She couldn't believe the way things had been going today, men were unbelievable. A sudden soft whistling alerted Nami to a means of letting out her frustrations. At least she would have something to do to occupy herself for however long she had to wait for Zolo to come around.

**OoO**

Sanji was whistling away to himself as he cleaned up his kitchen. He'd only half listening to the married couple arguing. It pained him, far more than fulfilled him, to hear their squabbling. Everything he was doing for her was slowly unravelling before him and there was apparently no way to fix it.

Sanji continued to ponder that thought until a very furious red head stormed into his kitchen and interrupted his thoughts.

"See what you've done?" She squealed at him in annoyance. Sanji only looked at her with his head tilted, before going back to whistling away to himself. Nami wasn't about to take this ignorance from him as well. "Now Zolo thinks I'm a god damn hussy and its all your fault!" Another squeal that reverberated through Sanji's ears. He was getting tired of these accusations, but he wasn't about to let her see that.

"Damn you answer me Sanji, I know you were listening to our argument and you're so damn high right now cause you think you've won. You're pathetic!" Yet another squeal. She was getting to the end of her rope; she was going to breakdown any second now. For some reason Sanji couldn't bear to see that, he had to focus her emotions on her anger.

"You know very well that none of this was my fault. You came in here half dressed and asked me to tie up your "shirt". You telling me you didn't plan that, or did it all of a sudden get EXTREMELY hot onboard?" Sanji kept his cool; he knew that would frustrate her more. One of the many things he managed to admire about her was that she was stubborn, and she had her pride. It was these aspects of her that wouldn't allow her to cry in front of him; and that made her pursue the argument. She was going to say something, but stopped herself and just screamed. She stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door to make sure everyone knew she was angry.

**OoO**

Nami couldn't believe the hide of Sanji and Zolo. They were both idiots.

"But they were both right weren't they?" She scorned herself. She couldn't believe she presented herself as such a hussy. She saw it as such a harmless act to try and get Sanji back; except now he had her for two. She wasn't catching up any faster and now she was arguing with Zolo; things just didn't get much better than that.

A sudden greyness in the sky alerted Nami to the fact that she did have other jobs on this ship than to play girlfriend and hussy. She ran down to the cabin and grabbed a few of her weather tools and a pair of binoculars. This wasn't something she had seen before, or was used to.

Running back up on deck she checked the humidity levels of the air, and looked closely at the grey clouds forming right above them. It wasn't adding up or making any sense whatsoever. Nami kept testing and cross-referencing, but it wasn't anything natural. She quickly called together the crew and pointed out to them what the problem was. Of course none of them could give a rat's arse about humidity levels and wind pressure.

"Well on one of my grand adventures as Captain Ussop, I heard an old sailor telling a tail of the furious weather in the grand line," Ussop gloated in his usual grand tone. Nami nearly snorted at his lies and tales; but though the story itself was most probably a lie, the part about the rumour of the furious weather rung a bell in her mind. She darted back into the cabin and began rummaging through the mess, which she dared to call an organised and collated bookcase.

Sure enough she found the book she had on the grand line. She flicked through, eyes scanning every page; quickly searching for the piece of information which would sum things up and prove or disregard Ussop's tale. She was only a few pages in when she heard the large cracking blast of thunder, and the flash that signified lightning. Her heart jumped into her throat; they couldn't survive this sort of storm they were about to endure.

Nami raced back on deck to see everyone was in a state of panic. That lightning was promising; promising that the ship was going to be totally destroyed. Nami started throwing out orders and getting into the action herself. Maybe they could salvage the boat or some of it.

**OoO**

Sanji couldn't help but stand back and admire Nami's ability to deal with such challenging situations. The pressure was on, and chances were the crew and ship were going to be in the ocean any time soon; but Nami shouted orders and tried to keep the ship afloat with everything she had. This all being right after she'd had a dispute with her boyfriend and was really quite angry and upset.

Sanji pulled at ropes and got up and readjusted sails; all under Nami's orders. Every single thing or operation, which was keeping that boat afloat, was hers. Sanji had to admire her courage and strength in such a disastrous situation. He took quick glances at the rest of the crew; they obeyed her every order to the letter as well. In command ever after being so distressed; she really was amazing.

But the ever so amazing navigator was risky, and the sails had just come off. She ordered to have them fixed, but everyone was too busy tying down the ropes and cannons and making sure the rest of the deck was safe. She said it was urgent and that the ship was as good as dead if they didn't keep the sails intact. Soon enough Nami was up the riggings and balancing on the mast.

She looked like an acrobat the way she hung from her knees and swung back and forth to try to grasp the sail, which was blowing around in the enraged winds. She grasped it in the tips of her fingers and tried to bring it back to where it should have been with all her might. The winds blowing the sail made the pressure large, and Nami was struggling to get the sail back to the mast so she could tie it down.

Sanji couldn't help but stand and stare as Nami performed the seemingly impossible, and the dangerous and mind-boggling task she was. She was a true navigator, and a passionate pirate; no matter what she said. Sanji watched as he could see her losing her grip in her knees; they were growing weak. Her knees were slipping, slowly; but Nami clung to the sail regardless and put all her effort into bringing it back to be tied up again. Sanji found awe in seeing her effort, but his heart was in his throat as he saw her tie down the sail and loss all strength in her knees; plummeting towards the boat deck.

Sanji was where she should land in a heartbeat, but being there proved no help when a wave tossed the boat aside and Nami fell right into the ocean. Sanji called out that Nami was overboard but thought he wasn't heard. He grabbed a rope close by and tied it to the mast. As he fumbled to get it around his waist a firm force took the rope from his hands.

"She's mine Love Cook; I'll be the one saving her" Zolo said sharply. Sanji just nodded; he admired that Zolo could still go after her, even after what could have been seen as indecency with another man on Nami's part.

Zolo was overboard before anyone realised and the rope was the only thing keeping him from being lost in the water himself. Sanji made sure to check that the rope was still there every now and then, and that there was force on it. He ran to the other side of the boat to begin giving orders the way Nami would have.

_Hurry Zolo or we'll both lose her forever…_

**OoO**

Sanji turned back to the crew and resumed control of the craft. He gave out the orders he heard Nami give, and tried a few of his own. There was no point in waiting for Zolo to come back with her if they had nowhere to come back to. He then grabbed ropes of his own and tied them down; Luffy was stretched out all of the ship grabbing the further gone ropes that he assumed to be important; Ussop was in the middle of the boat reassuring himself that he was 'Captain Ussop' and that he had been in many a situation such as this one.

Sanji watched helplessly, as the line of rope grew longer and longer and yet there was no sign of anyone coming back. The storm clouds were thickening as the seconds ticked on, the waves pounding on the sides of the boat, trying to sink it. Rain rapidly started cascading down, forcing the occupants of the boat to find shelter in the cabin; but Sanji stood watching the rope, never taking his eyes off it now.

Without warning, a bolt of lightning hit the mast, splitting the ship in half. Ussop and Luffy were running around wildly; undecided on what to do next. "Abandon Ship!" Sanji yelled; unsure of what other move he could possibly make. They all jumped off the ship, except Sanji. He was still concentrating on the rope, forgetting everything else, and especially forgetting that Luffy couldn't swim because of the cursed fruit.

"Sanji! Help! I! Can't! Swim!" Luffy cried through mouthfuls of seawater. Sanji snapped and realise that was the captain's voice, Luffy. He couldn't stay watching the rope any longer, the ship was sinking fast, flames alight, but Luffy seems to be sinking faster. He jumped off and swam towards Luffy's disappearing body with is iron legs, all the while wondering what was taking Zolo so long to save Nami. He reached Luffy as his head started submerging.

Sanji started paddling away from the submerging ship with his right arm and holding Luffy with his left arm. He couldn't spot land in the dullness, he couldn't find Ussop either. He did his best dragging Luffy towards… nothing. He realised this and stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He looked down at Luffy and realised that he had been gripping too tight, and loosened his grip.

Sanji and Luffy were tossed along with the violent waves, fighting every second to keep them both afloat; Sanji was beginning to doubt his strength. The thought of Nami facing the same situation on her own scared him half to death though; she needed help, and there was no possible way to provide her with it unless he helped himself first. The selfishness wasn't what Sanji was accustomed to, but for his and Luffy's sakes, he had to be.

Staying awake became the greatest battle, as his limbs began to feel like cement pushing through the rushing water and trying to keep both himself, and a dead asleep Luffy, above the water's surface. The pouring rain was creating a sheet in front of his eyes, and was trying to force his eyes shut with the pressure. Sanji couldn't let the water beat him though; he couldn't close his eyes, not even for a second. If he closed his eyes, he fall asleep, if he fell asleep, it would all be over for him and Luffy.

But was it really going to not be over for him if he did fall asleep? If Nami and Zolo were lost to the vigorous waves that knew no mercy… then he really didn't have anything left to lose, and wouldn't think death an ill fate. Did he really have anything to live for even if she did come back? He'd already made a vow that he would leave her, let her be happy… But it was so hard to watch him touch her… Watch him love her… Watch her love him…

_Must stay awake… I must… But what for?..._

Darkness fell

Over Sanji's heart…

And his eyes…

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the other one's. This one is lacking in context, as it was put together so long after Silver and I wrote the first two chapters :( I apologise for that, and I hope that the next chapters will be better and updated faster:) Please feel free to review, though I just hope you enjoyed it and continue to follow our story :) Cheers!.**

* * *


End file.
